My invention lies within the art of threaded fastener construction and related to the art of high speed attachment devices.
More specifically, my invention is a quick-engagement fastener assembly in which a bolt or screw has finger elements extending away from a head. The finger elements have circumferentially spaced sets of arcuate thread segment matable with complimentary sets of radially inward facing thread 'segments of a nut or other internally threaded member. The nut's inner diameter has smooth semi-cylindrical surfaces circumferentially between the nut's sets of thread segments. In the nut is a generally cylindrical core body bearing against radially inner surfaces of the finger elements and holding the finger elements against the nut's inner diameter. In the fastener assembly's unlocked configuration, the bolt's thread segments can slide axially along the smooth surfaces on the nut's inner diameter. In the assembly's locked configuration, the bolt's thread segments engage the nut's thread segments and a lock device inhibits release of the ass, from the locked configuration.